Todo lo que quería eras tú
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: [What is?...] Serie de viñetas sobre Draco y Pansy; la evolución de su relación hasta lo inevitable / Este fic participa en la "Dransy Week" del foro "La Madriguera.
1. El primer paso

**DISCLAIMER:** _Nada_ me pertenece, todo es de una tal J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en la "Dransy Week" del foro "La Madriguera"_

* * *

 _ **El primer paso**_

Pansy Parkinson tenía una rutina que cumplía impecablemente desde hacía un mes.

Se levantaba una hora antes del desayuno para tener el tiempo necesario para peinar adecuadamente su cabello—y aplicarse unas pociones que había comprado vía lechuza para que luciera más sedoso y brillante—y pintarse el rostro con los caros maquillajes parísinos que había pedido a sus padres en Navidad.

Había puesto atención especial a su imagen luego de que se enteró gracias a sus padres que habría un Baile de Navidad en Hogwarts. Deseaba desde hace días que él la invitara; se había dedicado a lanzar sutiles—demasiado sutiles a juzgar por la increíble cantidad de tiempo que él había estado tardando—indirectas a Draco y rechazó a tres chicos decidida a esperar por él.

No quería ser ella la que tuviera que dar el primer paso, no era la manera en que su madre le había enseñado que funcionaban las cosas. Además, poseía demasiado orgullo como para hacerlo ella misma—o al menos era lo que se decía a si misma para eludir la realidad; le tenía miedo al rechazo.

Sin embargo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, cuando bajó al Gran Comedor y se sentó en su lugar habitual junto a Draco, éste no le prestó mucha atención. Le dio un breve y frío «buenos días» y continuó charlando con Blaise Zabini.

Pansy observó el plato con tortitas que tenía delante de ella; ya no deseaba comerlas, incluso aunque eran sus favoritas. Al mirar al frente, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pudo ver el momento exacto en el que Hermione _"Sangre sucia"_ Granger se inclinaba furiosa hacia sus amigos y les siseaba algo, para luego salir furiosa.

Ella se río. Pocas cosas le ponían de mejor humor que ver a aquella sangre sucia de mal humor, incluso aunque ella no fuera quien provocara aquel malestar.

Una pregunta hecha por Blaise captó su atención.

—¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile, Draco?

Pansy miró cautelosamente a Draco, intentando que su ansiedad no se notara en su mirada.

—No, aún no —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, como si no le interesara mucho. Blaise la miró.

—¿Y tú?

La esperanza de Pansy se encendió como la mecha de unos fuegos artificiales. Aquel era el momento.

—Quizás podríamos ir juntos.

Pansy obvió el "quizás", porque conocía bien a Draco y sabía que, en realidad, quería decir que lo harían. Realmente irían al baile juntos.

—Si, seguro —respondió ella con una sonrisa pequeña.

Notablemente más animada que cuando entró al Gran Comedor, tomó una tortita y le dio un mordisco.

Ahora que finalmente estaba segura de que él sería su pareja en el baile, debía comenzar a pensar seriamente en que usaría en tan importante ocasión; teniendo en cuenta que aquello podría dar pie a una relación con Draco, tal como ella había imaginado tantas veces.

Desde principios de año se había sentido atraída a él, había empezado a verlo de otra manera. Ya no era sólo su amigo, era el chico que le gustaba. Y mucho.

Siempre fantaseaba sobre el momento en el que Draco diera el primer paso. Después de todo, no era imposible. Ella era guapa y se conocían desde que eran niños, además tenía algo que sabía que él apreciaba mucho: era una sangre pura.

Y no era una simple sangre pura como tantas otras, ella era una Sagrada Veintiocho.


	2. El baile

_Este fic participa en la "Dransy Week" del foro "La Madriguera"_

* * *

 ** _El baile_**

Pansy Parkinson despierta el día del Baile de Navidad con la ansiedad haciendo de su estómago un revoltijo.

Impaciente por la noche que le espera por delante, prepara todo lo necesario y se pregunta si debería o no usar joyas. Finalmente se decide por un pequeño collar de esmeraldas que Draco le había regalado el año anterior por su cumpleaños y que combinará perfectamente con su vestido rosa.

Durante los días siguientes a la invitación de Draco había pensado en que clase de vestido y cual sería el color que debería usar. Había visto cientos de catálogos con diferentes tipos de vestidos ideales para la ocasión y considerado usar el color verde esmeralda, ya que era el color favorito de Draco, pero se decantó por un elegante y delicado vestido rosa que pidió via lechuza express.

Cuando la hora finalmente llega y está lista, completamente peinada y maquillada, se da un ultimo repaso. Satisfecha con la imagen perfectamente cuidada que le devuelve el espejo, sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia afuera, donde se encuentra con Draco esperándola.

Él la mira de pies a cabeza y le sonríe ligeramente. Pansy le imita; él estaba muy guapo con su traje negro. Haciendo gala de los modales que sus padres le inculcaron, Draco le ofrece un brazo y ella acepta. Juntos comienzan a caminar hacia el salón donde se realizará el Baile.

Pansy se siente increíblemente guapa y afortunada, está segura de que es la envidia de cada chica de su casa. Al entrar, ambos tienen una sonrisa. Ella, altanera. Él, arrogante.

Ella sólo puede pensar en la increíble pareja que hacen; juntos son el rey y la reina de Slytherin.

Al localizar a sus amigos, ambos se dirigen hacia ellos y se quedan charlando un rato, sin embargo comienza a aburrirse un poco y Draco parecía poco dispuesto a bailar.

Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, Pansy le da una mirada crítica a la mayoría de las chicas, fijándose en los peores vestidos y peinados, haciendo afilados comentarios en su cabeza. Aunque no se da cuenta, Draco posa su mirada en ella varias veces antes de acercarse a su oído.

—Luces increíble —le susurra, haciendo que ella se sonroje por completo.

—Gracias, Draco.

Cuando entra Potter con una de las hermanas Patil—ninguno puede distinguirlas— y comienzan a bailar, ambos se burlan entre risas de las pocas aptitudes de baile que él tiene. Cuando el baile de los jugadores del Torneo finaliza y notando que ella no deja de mirar hacia las demás parejas que han comenzado a bailar, Draco le señala la pista.

—¿Bailamos, Pansy?

—Me encantaría.

Ya en el centro de la pista, comienzan a bailar de manera un poco torpe en una esquina. Y aunque ninguno de los dos acostumbra a oír aquella banda, se divierten mucho intentando descubrir como es que se bailaba.

El tiempo transcurre muy rápido junto a Draco, tanto que cuando Pansy se da cuenta de que cada vez hay menos parejas, él le propone bajar a las mazmorras.

Pansy se siente exhausta, pero no quiere despedirse aún de él y acepta.


	3. El beso

**_El beso_**

Pansy Parkison está nerviosa.

Sabe que algo se acerca, lo siente en el cuerpo, en su corazón.

Draco la guía hacia el sofá frente a la chimenea encendida y juntos se sientan, aún tomados de las manos, en silencio.

Durante un par de minutos se dedican a contemplar el fuego ardiendo, pero sus pensamientos están mucho más allá. Ella respira hondo, intentando prepararse para lo que va a venir; pero no puede evitar que su corazón se acelere y sus piernas se sientan débiles y temblorosas.

Agradeció estar sentada, o de otra manera no estaría segura de poder mantenerse de pie por su cuenta.

Cuando ella aparta la vista del fuego y le mira, él hace lo mismo. Están cara a cara, más cerca que nunca. Pansy puede ver la intención de Draco en sus ojos grises y desea desesperadamente ser ella quién acorte la distancia entre ellos, pero su cuerpo no responde.

Tiene catorce años y jamás ha dado un beso. No es que no se le presentara la ocasión, claro, pero ella no quería darle aquel primer beso a cualquiera. Ella quería alguien que la quisiera y viceversa.

Y estaba segura de que quería a Draco.

Él finalmente se inclina hacia ella y junta sus bocas.

Pansy jamás podría haber encontrado en ese momento las palabras para describir lo que sintió. Era cálido y humedo y... dulce, de alguna manera. Un beso suave y delicado; todo lo contrarío a él, pero a ella le encantó.

Su primer beso. Y que beso...

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Pues lamento mucho la demora, sé que la única persona que quería que continuara fue Amaly, así que esto es para tí: muchas gracias por comentar y mostrar interés por estos drabbles.

Había olvidado completamente este fic, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza y lo dejé pasar, aunque ya tengo toda la historia planeada y a lo sumo la terminaré hoy o el jueves.

Besos

Luna.


	4. Las dudas

**_Las dudas_**

Pansy Parkison se siente a la deriva.

Las cosas cambiaron mucho en los últimos tres años, luego del Baile de Navidad. Después de aquel mágico primer beso, Pansy asumió que ella y Draco salían; especialmente porque a veces solían besarse en la sala común y porque él le permitía tomar su mano.

Que ingenua.

Para el inicio de quinto año, él volvió a su habitual comportamiento frío con ella. Ya no la besaba, no le permitía abrazarle, ni tomar su mano ni acariciar su cabello. Volvía a ser el mismo chico frío y distante de siempre, pero esta vez ese comportamiento hería a Pansy como una puñalada en el pecho.

Pero el sexto año no se comparaba con el anterior.

Draco comenzó a jactarse de haber recibido "una misión". Pansy no quería saber lo que aquello significaba pero sus temores se veían confirmados a medida que veía como la tensión iba haciendo efecto en él y lo alejaban cada vez más de ella. Ya no parecía ser él mismo; estaba más delgado, tenía sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y su piel tenía un insano tinte grisáseo.

El apogeo de la guerra marcó grandes cambios en todos.

Para el séptimo año, luego del final de la guerra, Draco decide no volver a Hogwarts. Pansy tampoco.

Ella va constantemente a la mansión, ya que él no desea salir. Pero poco a poco, va abriéndose, le saca de su encierro. Draco odiaba ir a lugares que frecuentaban la sociedad mágica, siendo consciente de las miradas de desprecio que recibía por parte de todos, por lo que iban al Londres muggle.

Él comienza a besarla. Caminan por las calles de Londres tomados de las manos. A veces se abrazan, a veces ella le acaricia el cabello rubio.

En su primer aniversario de noviazgo—habían salido por todo un año—él la lleva a un caro restaurante italiano y allí le pide matrimonio. El corazón de Pansy salta de alegría al verlo arrodillado, ofreciéndole el anillo de diamante. Acepta, aunque sólo tiene diecinueve y mucha vida por delante.

¿Quién mejor para pasar el resto de tu vida que tu mejor amigo de la infancia, tu amor de la adolescencia?

Pansy organiza una fiesta en la mansión Malfoy pocas semanas después para anunciar a todos su compromiso.

Y el recuerdo del Baile de Navidad la inunda. Esta vez si usa un vestido verde esmeralda, pero en un descuido olvido los pendientes que Draco le regalo para esa ocasión, por lo que sube hacia su habitación para buscarlos.

Mientras se los pone, observa el panorama del jardín. Localiza a Draco y un nudo en su garganta se forma al verlo junto a Astoria Greengrass, riéndose.

Draco reía pocas veces y cuando lo hacía, parecía algo casi fingido. Pero allí estaba, con aquella joven, riéndo en un gesto tan natural que era innegable.

Las dudas comenzaron a florecer en el corazón de Pansy, pero supo recomponerse y sonreír, negando con la cabeza.

Era una locura que desconfiara de Draco; él había sido quién le propuso matrimonio.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! En el capítulo anterior olvidé mencionar que modifique ligeramente los dos primeros drabbles :)

Gracias por leer

Besos

Luna.


	5. Todo lo que quería

**_Todo lo que quería_**

Pansy Parkinson se sentía inquieta, nerviosa e impaciente el día de su boda.

La ceremonia se realizaría al aire libre en el jardín de la Mansión Parkison.

Esta vez lleva un vestido blanco marfil de corte sirena que marca su silueta estilizada gracias al paso de los años. Su cabello oscuro está semirecogido y las únicas joyas que lleva son unos pendientes de zafiros que había recibido de su madre.

Así que cuando comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial y su padre la toma del brazo, inspira profundo sintiendo el aroma de las flores frescas de su ramo y de alguna manera se siente más tranquila. Comienza a caminar a través del pasillo, hacia el improvisado altar que habían creado en el jardín.

Los labios de Draco se aprietan en una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. La sonrisa de Pansy es más amplia; muestra todos sus blancos dientes e ilumina su rostro.

Desea echarse a correr por el pasillo hacia él pero se contiene, yendo al lento y armonioso paso de su padre.

Cuando finalmente llega a él, Draco le sonríe un poco más y—luego de que Pansy entregara el ramo a su dama de honor—se toman de las manos. El cura da comienzo a un discurso al que Pansy no presta atención, porque sabe de que se trata: se unirá de por vida al hombre que ama.

Los votos son los tradicionales; primero Pansy los recita con una perfecta claridad—de algo sirvieron las cientos de veces que practicó frente al espejo—y luego llega el turno de Draco.

Ella no quiere verlo, desea cerrar los ojos, pero él titubea antes de comenzar.

—Yo, Draco Malfoy, te acepto a ti Pansy Parkison , como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida...

Draco deja escapar un suspiro y suelta las manos de Pansy.

—Yo... no puedo—su mirada se dirige hacia uno de los bancos; ella sigue su mirada y descubre que él observa a la chica Greengrass—... no puedo hacer esto. Lo siento —dice él Pansy tiene un nudo en la garganta y su corazón se siente destrozado.

Los invitados están atónitos; se miran entre si preguntándose qué sucederá ahora, pero nadie lo sabe.

Pansy siente el impulso de ir tras él y le persigue, tomándole de la mano en el momento exacto en el que él desaparece. Ella siente el habitual tirón propio de la Aparición.

Al observar donde se encuentra descubre que está en el jardín de los Malfoy. Draco está de espaldas a ella, sin atreverse a mirarla.

—¿Draco, qué demonios está sucediendo?

Pansy nunca insultaba, siempre había sido propia y formal, siguiendo el perfecto protocolo que su madre le había enseñado. Al notar el tono de voz desesperado de su prometida, Draco se da la vuelta y se acerca a ella, hasta tomarla de los hombros.

—En Hogwarts, yo... salí un tiempo con Astoria.

—¿Mientras estabas conmigo? —preguntó Pansy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero negándose a soltarlas.

—Poco después de que me recibí la marca —respondió él—. Y descubrí que aún siento cosas por ella, cosas que creí enterradas y no me permití sentir luego del final de la guerra porque creía no merecerla.

—¿Ella es demasiado buena para ti? ¿Y yo no? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? —inquirió Pansy con el dolor impregnado en la voz y las lágrimas finalmente cayendo por su rostro, corriendo el impecable maquillaje que le habían hecho para la ceremonia.

—Lo que quiero decir es que... lo siento, Pansy, pero jamás me he sentido tan feliz contigo como lo hice con ella.

Pansy empezó a sollozar un poco más fuerte, pero sonreía irónicamente.

—¿No eres tan feliz conmigo? ¡Yo te ayudé! ¡Te saqué de ese encierro en el que estabas, te di todo mi apoyo cuando nadie estaba allí para ti! ¡Usé todo mi tiempo y esfuerzo para hacer que dejes de sentirte miserable, sin importar cuanto me costara! ¡Prioricé siempre lo que tú sentías!

—Y aprecio todo eso, es por eso que debo ser honesto contigo. Nunca podrías ser feliz conmigo, no podría darte lo que quieres y mereces.

Pansy asintió, mientras trataba de recomponerse de su llanto y volver a respirar tranquilamente. Sin embargo, sin que pudiera evitarlo sintió una arcada que la obligó a inclinarse y vomitar lo poco que había comido ese día.

Draco se acercó corriendo a ella y le sostuvo el cabello.

—No me toques —susurró Pansy, filosamente, cuando terminó de devolver y luego golpeó con ambas manos el pecho de Draco, pero se sentía sin fuerzas y él pudo fácilmente sostener sus muñecas para frenarle.

Ella se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a alejarse e irse de allí, pero antes de salir de la vista de Draco, se volteó y le respondió a aquello que él había afirmado tan contudentemente.

—Te equivocas, Draco. Todo lo que quería eras tú.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Finalmente terminé esta historia! Espero que les haya gustado, a mi sí me ha encantado escribirla.

Gracias por leer; cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Besos

Luna.


End file.
